Saving Dean
by earth.mark.two
Summary: My rewrite of the season finale and onwards. Picks up from where the boys head upstairs after locking Ruby in the circle. There's a new demon in town, with a secret and a link to Lilith. Dean/OC, R&R, Rated T for language and violence, subject to change.
1. Her

_Hello, readers. Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer : **__I own nothing, only the idea and Liata._

_--_

Dean didn't move as I circled him, silently examining.

"Lu's not happy, Dean. Lilith holds your contract, the contract _he _wants. And I can help you out of it, God knows knows no matter who holds it, he doesn't want anyone interfering with it. For once, nothing is going his way. But that doesn't change the fact I'm here to help you" His eyes narrowed to slits, and I smiled, stopping in front of him, a metre away.

"That's what Ruby said" A patronizing laugh escaped my throat, and I smiled.

"Ruby can play good girl guardian angel to Sammy all she wants. She's a bitch, and she doesn't care whether you go down or not. She doesn't have a clue how to save you"

"And you do?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't!" I muttered loudly.

"And Sam will live, if I do what you say?"

"Sam's number was up long before you made your deal Dean. Like it or not, he's going down. Better now than later" He lurched forward with Ruby's knife, but my hand was in the air before he was within arm's reach, and my eyes had become an unnerving white.

"Not exactly the response I was hoping for. Now sit down and shut up. Ruby's little knife is useless against me. So is the Colt, so don't even try it"

"So, what do I have to do? I can't kill Lilith. Nobody can" I growled in anger, disappearing and reappearing around him at unreal speed, then stopping centimetres away from his face

"I can"

"Why do I get the feeling there is a catch to this little plan?" He asked, eyeing me warily.

"It's gonna hurt like nothing else you've ever felt. She'll use her bloody hounds to rip you within an inch of death, then talk. It's how she works" He looked unnerved.

"So, if I agree how long must we wait?"

"When the time is right. Right now your brother is releasing the bitch downstairs, so I'll take care of that" Before he could speak, I was gone.

"I wouldn't do that Sammy" I said loudly as he moved to release the circle. Ruby shot death glares at me, and my eyes whitened again.

"Liata" Ruby growled, and I cocked my head.

"You're due back in hell, Ruby. Lu's not happy with you. Trying to help Sammy" She growled, but disappeared. Sam looked at me.

"Who are you?"

"Now why should I tell you that? If you hadn't let yourself get killed so easily, Dean wouldn't need my help. He wouldn't have to come within an inch of his life to save someone who's dead anyway. Tell me, did you let him in on the secret your heart never started beating again since the deal was made?" He looked taken aback, and I chuckled.

"I didn't think so. So, no questions." Slowly, he nodded. "Now, I'm going to help your brother. Stay out of the way. And don't summon any more demons. Lilith knows you're here now" Dean ran down the stairs behind us.

"Hey, where's Ruby?" He demanded roughly, and I held up my hand, stopping him instantly.

"We have to move. Lilith knows you're here, she's coming" Dean's eyes widened, but he nodded.

"Where do we go?" I ignored Sam's question and turned to Dean.

"Follow the voice in your head. Don't waste time. Tell Bobby to use a Corvine incantation over this place" He nodded, and he and Sam left in a rush.

I met up with Dean and Sam in a house four towns over, where I had directed Dean. I stayed quiet, watching as the two of them argued endlessly.

When I headed into the top floor, I didn't notice Dean following me. Memories were flooding through my head, and I cursed under my breath.

"_Mother, can we leave the house now? I want to go play outside."_

_"No!" Her voice was firm, and I immediately quietened. My father was travelling, leaving me alone with her. I looked away and sighed. My sister sat beside me in silence. She never spoke. Not now._

My thoughts were interrupted by Dean knocking over a glass bottle. I caught it instantly and righted it on the shelf.

"Are you okay?" I looked up at him, and blinked away the tears in my eyes.

"Fine" My voice was hardened and he sighed.

"What are you doing up here"

"I was hoping to be alone. When you hear the voices of hell every second, you don't get much peace. I savour my moments alone with my thoughts. And memories, as painful as they may be."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I have my past. Hell is not a life I'd wish upon any, least of all someone who was sent for saving a loved one" I looked pointedly at him.

"You...feel, don't you?" Dean asked me, and I was taken aback by the sympathy on his face.

"I do. I'm not like the rest of them"

"There's a reason for that, isn't there"

"Yes. But I will not go into my past with you"

"Of course not." I thought he would leave, but instead he sat on the floor, and leaned back against the wall.

"Why are you still here?"

"I want to talk to you"

"A demon?" I said, laughing slightly at the irony.

"There's something humane about you" I froze, and looked over at him.

"No there isn't"

"Sit, tell me about what's going to happen with Lilith"

--

_Sorry to cut it off there. R&R. Hope all enjoyed it._


	2. A Secret Tie

_Second Chapter, Hope everyone Enjoys it._

_Thankyou to my reviewer, __**Daedaim, **__how do other people start their stories? and did I do the wrong thing by doing it differently?_

_**Disclaimer : **__I own nothing, only the idea and Liata._

--

"Lilith is strong, but she has her weaknesses. She likes to toy with humans. To feel in control. Lucifer would destroy her, if it wasn't for the fact-" I broke off, looking at Dean.

"What?"

"Nothing, we just need to take her down" I stood and walked to the opposite of the room, smoothing my hair back.

"I couldn't help but notice the eyes"

"I figured you might"

"You aren't Lilith are you?"

"Of course not"

"Then what link do you hold?"

"Nothing I want to disclose" I said coldly.

"Sorry" He said softly, then before I realised it, he took my hand. I looked up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm comforting you" I sighed, and he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he breathed into my hair.

"Thankyou, for helping me"

"It's what I'm supposed to do. When the time is right, I'll explain my past. But for the moment, that would be my undoing" I paused, and he nodded.

"Okay"

"Do you trust me Dean?" I whispered, and he tightened his grip around me.

"Yes. I don't even know why. But I do"

"Good"

--

"Sam" I called, leaning against the wall. Dean had fallen asleep restlessly on the floor with a blanket I had found in a cupboard. Sam was furiously sorting through books and other things.

"What do you want?" He said tersely, briefly glancing at me coldly.

"I was harsh to you before. It was uncalled for, and I apologise"

"You're a demon. They're all harsh" I sat down opposite him.

"True. But you haven't met us all"

"You're all the same to me"

"You sound like Dean"

"I should"

"Sam...about Ruby. You shouldn't be so quick to trust her. She used to play her cards by Lilith's rule"

"So? She's helping me"

"She's trying. But we both know you're going to die. Ruby knows it too. She just won't admit it to herself"

"Thankyou" I was shocked, and froze.

"What?"

"For helping Dean"

"Of course. You really shouldn't thank me though. Dean will have to go through agony to destroy Lilith"

"I wish he had have accepted my death"

"We both know that never would have happened."

"I want to help, with Lilith"

"There's nothing you can do, Sam. I'm sorry"

"Ruby said I could use whatever is inside of me...To save Dean"

"Ruby doesn't have a clue what is inside of you. The sole purpose of what is inside of you is to lead. To rule the demon army. Had you accepted that, all hope would be lost. You would lose every ounce of your humanity, without the ability to retrieve it. You can't give into it, Sam. You would effectively be killing Dean anyway"

"I thought that might be the case" I brought my hand up and closed the book he was reading gently.

"Get some rest, Sam. You'll need it"

"Good night"

"Night" He stood and headed back to where Dean was. The two of them had such care for each other, it made me wish I had someone to care for me such as Dean does for Sam.

--

I stepped out into the crisp air and breathed deeply in the darkness.

"Tut Tut. I thought they told you what would happen were you to aid them. Lu's not happy"

"Akaela"

"He wants to see you"

"I don't want to see him"

"Did you tell them yet?"

"No!"

"Then I might just have to" I shot my hand up, and growled.

"Don't you dare"

"Alright. But you're the one who's out to kill Lilith. Your own sister. Maybe you're more heartless than the prophecy admits" I yelled out in anger and pushed my hand forward. His mouth shot open, and black smoke poured from it, reaching to the sky.

"That's my burden to bear" I whispered to the night.

--

_Dun Dun dun, Lol, hope everyone liked that little twist. More soon. I know Dean is slightly off character, but he does have this side, I know he does._


	3. The Truth

_Second Chapter, Hope everyone Enjoys it._

_**Disclaimer : **__I own nothing, only the idea and Liata._

--

I headed back inside to watch the boys. Sam was sleeping soundly, but Dean was rolling around restlessly, murmuring in his sleep, and sweating profusely. I walked over softly and dropped to my knees, pulling up a corner of the blanket and dabbing at his forehead. He brought his fist up, catching me under the jaw. I cursed loudly, which woke him up, but luckily not Sam in the next room.

"What happened?" He asked, looking around. I nursed my jaw.

"You hit me"

"Sorry" I moved my head gently and smiled.

"Nice uppercut."

"What did you do?"

"You were having a nightmare. I was just drying off your forehead" I mumbled, and he sat up, leaning back.

"It was about Sam. When he died"

"I was there, at the gates. I saw you two when he questioned you. I've been following you ever since"

"A year? Why only show your face now?"

"I was trying to stay quiet. Lilith doesn't need to know I'm out, though I'm sure she does. One of the disadvantages of being-" He frowned.

"Being what?"

"Don't be angry, alright"

"Tell me" He said slowly, eyeing me.

"Lilith is my sister. Lucifer is my- our father. That's why I'm the only one who can destroy her, and she I. It's also why I can exorcise demons from a host without speaking anything **( A/N : Thanks Daedaim, I didn't realise I forgot to explain it )**"

"She could kill you?"

"If she took the upper hand in battle, yes. I'm risking my life to save you"

"Why?"

"Because I was born a demon. I've never known anything but hell, and it's fires. I wouldn't wish that fate upon the worst enemy. Only Lilith."

"What did she do to make you hate her so?"

"She followed in my father's footsteps. In the bible of hell, there is a prophecy. That the offspring of Lucifer will wage war that could bring extinction to the human race. That's why I need you to be bait. With the element of surprise, Lilith will fall under my power. Not only will it save you, but it will save the human race." I didn't notice him reach over and take my hand.

"I would do it just to save you" I looked up, into his eyes.

"You say that now, but when you are within hours of the end, you will see my true face, and I doubt you would help me then"

"I cannot imagine seeing anything undesirable inside of you" I smiled gently, and raised my hand to his face. He tensed under my touch, and I pulled my hand away. He caught it, and looked at me.

"Is it alright to kiss you?"

"Do you need permission?"

"I suppose not" He breathed as he leaned in. Our lips were millimetres away when Sam came rushing in.

"We're surrounded!" I ripped away.

"What?" Sam's eyes widened as he registered the situation.

"Demons, surrounding the house"

"She's here then?" Dean questioned

"No, no she's not" I muttered, ashamed at letting my guard down. I stood and rushed outside.

"You need to come with us, Liata" Their leader spoke, "Lucifer is displeased"

"I'm not going back" I said boldly, and as two demons leapt for me, I shot my hands up. They shot back and the demons left their bodies.

"You should all leave, right now" I said, as menacingly as I could manage. Sometimes I wish I was just like them, that I had no fear, but I would rather be fearful than as evil as they are.

I wasn't surprised as one by one they dropped off, til it was only the one who had spoken left.

"He's not gonna like this"

"He knows _exactly_ what he can do with this" The demon narrowed his eyes at me and left. Sighing, I headed back inside.

"Was it Lilith?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"If it was Lilith, you'd both be dead. It was messenger boys, from Daddy"

"What?" I smiled, realising Sam didn't know.

"You didn't tell him, Dean?" Dean shook his head, "Sam, read page 739 of that diary again"

I saw realisation splash across his face, and he blinked at me a couple times.

"Oh"

--

I picked up on Ruby lurking later that day. If Sam saw her who knows what would happen. So I ran outside to face her.

"Why are you here"

"Your father is picking off any demons he pleases. He's pissed. Both his daughters are running free, and he doesn't want it"

"I don't care what he wants. I don't care if he vaporises every demon in hell. He'd be doing me a favour" Ruby narrowed her eyes, and they blackened. For a demon, showing your eyes was a threat to the opponent. I lurched forward, catching her around the neck, and whitening my eyes.

"Don't forget your place, Ruby. I could kill you where you stand" She growled, but dispersed without more of an argument. I sighed, and looked around. The house was deep in the 

forest, but there were town lights visible. Dean stood at the door, watching me silently. I flickered, and appeared in front of him, making him lurch back. **( A/N : 'Flickering' is when she moves from one place to another without moving. All the demons on **_**Supernatural**_** do it, I just needed a name for it. )**

"Sorry" He muttered, picking himself up off the ground.

"Yeah, I'll bet"

"You have a mean streak in you, don't you?"

"I have my imperfections, Dean, but I try not to show them"

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"Depends, are we safe?" I nodded.

"I just placed a ring around the house. We have to stay close, though" Dean sighed, and stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

"You know, I had this crazy dream I was about to kiss you" He muttered, taking my hand. I sighed, pulling away.

"Dean, it was stupid. I'm a demon. When all this is over, I'll still be dead. We can't be anything" It looked as though someone had slapped him in the face. He had every right to be shocked. I had led him on and I knew it.

Just as I was about to speak I thought of Lilith.

"We have to go right now" I said, taking his hand and running inside. Sam looked up, surprised as I moved at demon speed around the room, packing everything into the Impala.

"Dean you need to get into the car, and drive. Sam, stay right here. Salt the house with the double lines. No matter what you see or hear you need to stay here, alright? And for God's sake, keep Ruby out of this. Don't let ANYBODY in, you understand?" He nodded, though I doubted his ability to obey, there was no time.

"Go, Dean. I'm sorry for everything that is going to happen" I leant in and kissed him quickly but passionately, then pushed him into the car.

--

_Thanks again to Daedaim, that was an AMAZING review, very lengthy and in depth. I'm so glad I did the right thing! The Prophecy will slowly but surely be explained throughout the chapters, and I will most likely eventually have Liata say the entire thing, or just write it out so it makes sense. Okay, so more up soon, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. R&R, or just enjoy!_


	4. Battleground

**Disclaimer :** I do not own _Supernatural, _however I do own the idea, and the character of Liata.

--

_(BEV – Birds eye View )_

Dean drove due west, reaching a small town near Wisconsin, and carefully did as Liata instructed him. Sam also did as instructed, and double lined the house, missing nothing.

And so the battle began.

_(Liata)_

I watched from the top of the cliff as Dean climbed out of the Impala. As I instructed, he didn't make eye contact with me. Instead, he kneeled, taking out Ruby's knife. I shut my eyes, feeling for Lilith.

_She knows you are here, she's close. I'm so sorry Dean._

I saw him shut his eyes and sigh, and turned my head away. Then I heard the hounds. They growled and carried on as always. Lilith was barely visible amongst the trees, and I could tell as she strolled out casually she had no idea I was there. I leapt down from the cliff face and landed gracefully on the ground, and flickered to right in front of her, shooting my hand up.

"Lia" She said simply, and I cursed as she turned the hounds on Dean.

"Let him go!" I yelled and tightened my hand. Her host's body was bigger now, she had gone for a more developed, stronger looking teenager. My own host was slight, so she may have it over me in strength. As Dean screamed out in pain, Lilith took the moment of weakness to hit me, and knocked me forty feet back into a tree. I growled and threw my hand out, knocking her too. Then I lurched forward, diving over her and pinning her down. She had pulled off the hounds. It took her power to control them, and she needed it to defeat me. I brought my hand up and down on her face, breaking her jaw, and cracked her ribs with my knee.

"Oh Abbas quisnam professio in Olympus , Solvo suus ex suus viscus quod bone , transporto suus ut altum ex quod is may non reverto. EGO scisco is hodie , ut evinco of meus sanctimonialis , quod saviour of plures. Abbas , tribuo meus votum Amen"

Each word made her writhe, and she screamed in pain as I neared the end of the incantation. Black smoke poured from her mouth, and into the sky, and her host body fell into a deep sleep. I sighed, standing up. As the pain of the fall hit me, I cried out and fell to my knees. Carefully, I healed my wounds, and turned to Dean. He was groaning, scratches covered most of his body. I ran over and dropped to his side.

"Dean, Dean, talk to me"

"Tell Sam, I'm sorry"

"You aren't going to die, Dean. Now that the contract is broken, it is against our laws for you to die"

He groaned, and I watched as slowly the wounds started to heal. When they were close to gone, he looked over at me.

"Thankyou. You saved my life"

"My Pleasure" Both of us were smiling, and he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I say we go see Sam" He said, and I helped him up. I was about to leave when he caught my arm.

"Ride with me?" A smile covered my face and I climbed into the front seat of the Impala, next to him.

"Nice clothes by the way" He said with a smile as he dropped in next to me. I had opted for a white dress and tan suede boots, as well as black tights.

"It's easy to fight in. I wasn't expecting it to be so easy"

"The incantation. It's not a standard exorcism"

"It's a prayer, from the Bible of hell"

"There's a bible in hell?"

"Haven't you seen Constantine?"

--

Sam was talking to Ruby. Frankly, I wasn't surprised. I walked in, throwing Dean's bag on the table.

"Hey Ruby"

"You did it then?" She questioned, turning to me.

"Yeah, I did"

"So, the rest of the prophecy..."

"Don't!" I yelled, my hand clutching into a fist that cut off her air supply from three metres away. Dean placed a hand on my wrist, and I sighed, lowering my hand.

"I had an idea" Sam said, finally speaking up.

"Oh really, what a shock!" Dean said, feigning amazement. I giggled.

"Shut up. Anyway, I was thinking. Dean and I kill alot of things, but we'd be stronger with Ruby and Liata on our side. I think you should join us" He said, looking at me, then Ruby.

"That's actually pretty genius" Dean muttered, and I looked over at him.

"I'm in if you are Liata" Ruby said, and I nodded.

"It'd be my pleasure" I replied, to Sam and Dean mostly. Ruby sighed.

"Can we have a word?" Dean whispered, as Ruby started talking to Sam again. I nodded and we walked upstairs.

"I seem to remember something you did right before pushing me into the car" I looked down, blushing.

"Yeah, about that"

"Come on, Liata, I want you. I love you"

"I love you too Dean" I whispered, and kissed him gently. He deepened the kiss. We were almost a minute into it when a blinding pain shot through my mind and I gripped my head, crying out.

"Liata! What's wrong?" Dean asked, before he flew back against the wall. As quickly as it had come, the pain faded, and I looked up.

"Father" I breathed.

"You won, Liata. You destroyed your sister. That part of the prophecy is fulfilled. One day, you will take my place"

"I don't wish to take it Lucifer"

"You will" He said, before dropping Dean and disappearing. The pain seared through my mind again, then was gone.

"What the hell?" Dean said standing up.

"I'm sorry. When Lu crosses over every demon feels it"

"So I figured" I dropped down onto my knees, and started murmuring to myself. Dean started to speak, but I held up a finger. After a few minutes, I looked up.

"The prophecy. After one sister falls, the other becomes the heir to Lucifer's throne. Legions of demons at their control. I'm the devil to be." My voice broke and I looked away. Dean walked over and pulled me up.

"When the hounds were upon me, I saw Lilith. Her true face. It was disgusting, distorted. Horrific. When I saw you, it was like looking into the gates of heaven. You are an angel Liata. We already changed my fate. We'll find a way to change yours"

--

_Well, there you have it. No more Lilith. And the newest group to be feared._


	5. It's Too Late

_Daedaim__ 2. __HallWin-jdm86__ 3. __Winchesters Gurl__ 4. __sooper trooper__ My wonderful Alerters. Thankyou so much._

_I'm so sorry it took so long, I just didn't have any time! But here is more, and more is on its way, I promise!_

Dean came into the room, lugging a huge box he appeared to be struggling with. Quickly jumping up, I took the box easily and placed it on the floor.

"Remind me again why I chose a girl who's Superwoman?"

"Oh, I will" I murmured, pressing my lips to his gently, then started to pull away. He caught my arm, whispered, "I don't think so," in my ear and pushed me down on the bed, supporting himself with one arm. I giggled as Sam and Ruby gagged from the other bed, where they were searching down a case.

"Get a room"

"We will. Eventually" I replied with a smile, as Dean pulled me up. I kneeled next to the box and opened it.

"What is all this?"

"Books, for Sam, from Bobby"

"About the paranormal?" He shrugged, sitting down on the bed to take his shoes off.

"I suppose" I pulled out the book on the top.

"The Paranormal for Dummies?" I questioned, reading the title with a slight snicker.

"Show me!" Ruby laughed, and I threw the book over my shoulder to her. She caught it easily.

"Oh, look, they have a page on demons" I frowned, stood and walked over to the bed, dropping down next to her.

"Demons, or Daemons..." Her voice trailed off as I noticed Dean watching me. I blushed and looked down, then back up. A smile had covered his face, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking so high about Dean?" Sam asked, noticing it too.

"Nothing, nothing" I smiled, but it was cut short by the door flying open. I was up off the bed in a second, Ruby by my side.

"Well, well, look who it is"

"Orion?"

"You should know I'm next on your father's list if you don't come home"

"Then you can die. I told you never to walk this earth again"

"Unfortunately for you," He flickered to right in front of me, "I'm under your daddies control. And he doesn't like that notion"

He reached up to touch my face and I ripped away.

"I don't care what _he _thinks. You stay away from me. And the boys. Or I swear I will send you to join Lilith" He chuckled.

"That reminds me, Daddy said to tell you that your part in this battle is coming up. Wouldn't want to miss that opportunity" I grabbed Ruby's knife from her side, and brought it in one swift movement up through his chin and through the host's brain. Ripping it out again, I threw it into the wall, where it embedded handle deep in the wood. Orion's host body lay on the floor, lifeless and limp.

"I'm going to dump this body. Don't wait up" I muttered, slinging it over my shoulder and lurking out into the night.

I dropped his body over the side of a river.

Sighing, I looked down at my wrist, pulling back my jacket sleeve to reveal the mark tainting it. Sighing, I pulled the sleeve back down, and headed back to the hotel.

Dean was sitting on the bed, reading through one of the books. I shut the door softly and headed straight into the bathroom, tears already starting to take course. He was quick, and pushed the door open. I sighed, letting him in.

"Hey, hey, shh" He comforted me, embracing me in a hug. I sighed.

"I need a shower, I feel...unclean" He nodded.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Course not" I stripped down and turned on the water. He smiled, climbing in next to me, and I washed myself, then stood under the water, clutching to Dean. He just took it all in his stride, and smiled.

"Come on sweetie, let's get some sleep" I nodded, getting out and dressing in my pajamas. I slipped under the covers next to him, and smiled as I noticed Ruby and Sam curled up together on the other bed. Dean pulled me in beside him and I rested my head on his chest, holding his hand over his stomach.

"Goodnight"

"Night" He whispered, kissing my hair.

I woke up the next morning to Dean's face right in front of mine. He was watching me sleep, and smiled as I opened my eyes.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey gorgeous"

Ruby and Sam were still sleeping, and entwined with each other. I smiled, pointing at them.

"Bout time. Sammy's been dreaming about her since they met"

"Yeah yeah, come on. Let's get ready to hunt" I got up and sorted through my clothes til I found a pair of short denim pants, platform boots and a tight white tank, covered by a leather jacket. Satisfied, I changed and French braided my hair. My host body had changed, and I now looked a tad older and more developed. Dean had changed into his usual clothes and I whistled to wake up Ruby, which woke up Sam. He looked at Ruby, then jumped in shock and fell out of the bed. Dean and I burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Sam yelled, and Ruby's eyes darkened. I whitened mine, and she immediately looked away. Suddenly we both dropped to the ground, screaming in pain. Dean and Sam were almost immediately at our sides, but the pain was gone, and sure enough Lucifer was staring us down.

"Hello, Daughter"

"Father" I replied.

"It's almost time"

"I won't do it"

"You will"

"No, I promise you, Lucifer, I will _never_ lead the army. _Never._ I belong here, with Dean, Ruby and Sam" His eyes flashed and he growled.

"Ah, Sam, then it falls to you" I stepped forward, whitening my eyes.

"_No_. You have no right to be here, then you challenge me and my friends. Go back to hell, Lucifer. Go back to where you belong" He flickered to right in front of me.

"Don't think you have any power over me" He growled.

"You and I both know that I'm stronger than you. That if you _dare_ show yourself around here _ever_ again, I _will_ destroy you"

"We both know that won't happen. If you destroy me, you're next in line, you'll become me. And that's the last thing you want"

"I'd do a better job then you" I threatened, then pushed my hand onto his chest.

"Leave, or I'll make you" And he left, flickered out of the room instantly. Sighing, I dropped my hand, and strode out of the room, anger boiling through my blood. Dean was following me, but I couldn't hear anything but the sound of my heart beating.

I came to the same bridge I had dropped the body off and stood at the edge, staring down at the crashing river.

"Liata!" I didn't look away as Dean caught up to me.

"What?"

"Don't leave, please, don't give in"

"You heard him. If I don't, it falls to Sam"

"Then we'll fight it. We'll hunt the bastard down and kill him"

"Don't you get it Dean!? If he _dies_, then I have to take over. I'm the next of kin!" He looked taken aback at the coldness in my voice, so I continued in a softer tone.

"I have to do this. If I'm in control, I can change things" He took my hands.

"Please don't leave me" I looked at him, bringing my hand up to his face.

"It's my destiny Dean. I have to"

"So? My destiny was the hell hounds. And we changed that"

"I'm sorry." I paused, then stepped back. "Ego dedi myself ut abyssus. Ut diabolos-" Dean cut me off by yelling.

"NO!!"

"Don't you dare stop me again!" I growled, stepping right up to his face and turning cold.

"Lia, I love you"

"I _don't _love you. I _want _to do this. I _will_ do this"

--

_Aww, that was so hard to write. I could never say I don't love you to Dean._


	6. A Note

So, this isn't a chapter. I'm so sorry, I can't write anymore for a few days, three keys on my laptop have died, and any writing drives me to insanity.

However, I get a brand new laptop in the next few weeks, so expect a new chapter in a few weeks.

Thanks to all my readers, reviewers and alerters, and I'm so sorry I can't post anythin new.

J.F


	7. 66 Seals

From a distance, things can sometimes seem clearer than they do from the closest seat possible.

Oh come on, who am I kidding? From where I stood, all I could see was shadows moving around through a dirty window. For all I know, one of those shadows could be Samhein, and the seal could have already been broken. Well, I know that hadn't happened, cause I would've felt it, had that been the case.

"Screw it" I opened the front door and ran silently down into the basement, where the boys were. Sure enough, they were being held on the floor, and a witch was reading a Summoning spell.

"Hey witchy poo" She turned, and I raised my hand, pulling it to one side. The cup of blood flew from her hand, embedding itself in the wall. I shot my other arm up, sending her against the wall next to it.

"I don't think that's a good idea sweetie. I mean, you do know he's just gonna kill you" She glared at me, obviously not caring about a word I said. I sighed, focusing deep and taking the witch from the host. She gasped, and I quickly helped Sam up.

"You should hurry, Sam, get out of here before she becomes coherent" I glared at Dean and headed out of the house.

The next day, Castiel met me. I wasn't expecting it, but all of a sudden, there he was. I smiled. One thing I never thought I'd do, smile at an angel. He didn't smile back.

"Thankyou"

"It wasn't hard"

"Would've been for us"

"That's because you're on the good side. I go against witches all the time, sometimes for purpose, sometimes for fun. Sometimes, under orders, just like you"

"Do you know what we said to Dean"

"You brought Uriel. I may be what you consider evil, but I'm not dumb. You told him you'd incinerate this town to stop the seal being broken"

"Yes"

"It wasn't your orders. I know your God, and I know he would not do that again"

"You're right. It wasn't our orders. We had orders to do what Dean told us to do"

"You think I'm evil, don't you?"

"No. You've taken pains to deny your heritage. To save every host you take. You've never been evil, you were simply born into a world of evil"

"Thankyou, Castiel"

He was gone then, and I looked up to find Dean looking at me.

"What do you want?" I growled, my voice souring.

"You saved my life"

"You wouldn't have died"

"What would've happened?"

"Samhein would've walked free, breaking the seal. Sam would've faced him alone, and eventually use his powers to exorcise Samhein"

"Then you did something great for my brother"

"I can't save your brother"

"I know"

"You know what's happening to him?"

"He's turning into Azazel, isn't he?"

"I think so. I feel, something, when I get around him. Something like I feel when I get around another demon. It's unsettling"

"You don't need to stick around. We can handle this"

"Like you handled it today?" I retorted, and snapped my mouth shut.

"You're right. I do need your help"

"But you don't need me"

"No"

"It's fine, I get it. I'm evil, I'm a demon. Hell, you wouldn't want me, just look at the in-laws you'd have to meet"

"I've already met him. I went down there"

"I'm shocked nobody told me. Bout that happening. That I didn't feel Lilith's return"

"How'd she even manage that?"

"i'm guessing daddy's picking favourites"

"You mean Lucifer raised her?"

"He's the only one who can"

"Why would he do that?"

"There are certain communications between Hell and Heaven. My guess is he caught scent of their plans for you, didn't like it, so he decided to take you out. Lilith is more than capable of that. At any rate, you should be very careful. I don't want to think about the possibilities here Dean. If he thinks that you can stop him, destroy him, then he's gonna keep trying, and trying, until you're dead"

"Whoa, he thinks I can _kill_ him? Kill Lucifer?"

"I think he might"

"But I can't"

"Maybe you can"

"Is that even possible?"

"You're special Dean, whether you admit it or not"

"So are you, you know. Special, I mean. You're closer to human than most of the humans I've met"

"Thankyou. It means alot"

"Now, come on. You're gonna come back to the hotel room. We got some catching up to do" He said, taking my hand and leading me away from the park. I sighed, but didn't resist. He was right, we had a lot to catch up on.

"So, Dean, tell me about Castiel"

"I'm sure you know alot more about him than I do"

"I can't read him. He's much stronger than me"

"Yet he couldn't destroy that witch, and you could"

"Ever heard the saying you can take down your friends easier than you can take down your enemies?" Dean shook his head, and I continued, "well it's true. But, in a fight, Castiel would beat me easy"

"Good to know"

I laughed, and replied "Nice to know where your alliances lie"

"Well, you know, he did pull me out"

"Sorry, if I had've known, I would've at least looked out for you down there"

"Let's not talk about that, please" I sighed, pulling my hair back into a hair tie. We had reached the hotel room, and Sam and Ruby weren't there. I sat on the bed and looked at Dean.

"I'm sorry. Let's just change the subject"

"Sounds good" Dean muttered and sat down on the bed next to the one I was sitting on.

"Sam and Ruby still together?"

"Yeah, they are. She got killed by Lilith, and after that it took a while before she came back. At that point, I was still...downstairs...and she started teaching him"

"She _taught _him?!"

"Yeah" He replied gruffly.

"I'm gonna kill her! She knows.." I trailed off, looking at Dean. "Look, we should be focusing here. I'm sorry I left, and I'm glad I'm here now. Where are we at?"

"I think we should try being around each other at least. But I don't know if I'm ready for what we were"

"Me either" I replied, a bit too quickly, and blushed.

"You look nice, by the way"

"Thanks, I thought it might help in keeping my identity a secret from you, but I guess not"

"I wasn't sure, I was just really hoping it was you"

"Thankyou. For letting me back in"

"I wasn't so sure I wanted to at first, but..."

"But what?" I asked with a frown.

"Castiel and I had a conversation that made me rethink alot of things"

"Oh really? What'd he say?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out" He said, and chuckled as I pouted. I


End file.
